donthugmefandomcom-20200213-history
Yellow Guy
"What's the time?" ~ Yellow Guy Yellow Guy, or "The Yellow Guy", is a yellow puppet, hand rod, and main character that resembles a human, his favorite color is green, which is not a creative color. His father and friend is Roy. He is presumably voiced by Baker Terry, his name was supposedly changed to Shrigis by the Love Cult and he has an imaginary girlfriend. Appearance He is yellow, he has blue, short, spiky hair (long hair in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2 - TIME) and an orange nose. He wears grayish-blue overalls (purple overalls in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 1) and white shoes (black shoes in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2 and no shoes in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 1). YellowDHMIS1.png|Him on the first Don't Hug Me I'm Scared Yellow3D.png|3D CreativeYellow.png|Adult Yellow_Guy.png|Him on the second Don't Hug Me I'm Scared YellowPhoto.png|Him on the photo YellowAnimated.png|Animated YellowMissing.png|Him as seen on the missing poster Personality He has a child-like personality and he enjoys the sight of nature. He is also very sensitive, which is shown when he becomes incredibly upset when Bird Puppet killed a butterfly. Gallery ClownPainting.png|Him and his painting of a clown PuppetsInTime.png|The puppets learn about the past DontHugMe2.png|He and the other puppets sitting down, waiting for their show to start. CreativePuppets.png|He and Bird Puppet start to grow up YellowBirdAndRed.png|Him and Bird Puppet sitting with Red Guy after they grew up YellowAging.png|Ewwww Yellow Guy's finger.png|His finger Yellow Guy in tube.png|Him in a tube Yellow Guy balloons.jpg|Balloons with his face and hair Yellow and Bird.jpg|Him with new shoes and Bird Puppet More discomfort.png|Him, with Bird Puppet and Red Guy Past.png|Him in a picture with Red Guy and Bird Puppet Yellow wrapped.jpg|Wrapped up DHMISShirt1.jpg|Him on a shirt with Bird Puppet and Red Guy GreenShirt.png|Him on another shirt, this time by himself Poster.jpg|Him on a poster with Red Guy and Bird Puppet YellowBag.png|Him with a bag over his head YellowTiedUp.png|Him, tied up YellowWanted.png|Him on a wanted poster YellowBirdShirts.jpg|Him and Bird Puppet wearing Don't Hug Me I'm Scared shirts MovieTakeBoard.jpg|Him seen on a missing poster with Red Guy and Bird Puppet YellowGuyandGirlfriend.jpg|Him with his girlfriend TonyScreaming.png|Tony screaming at him Trivia *He is mostly frowned upon by Sketchbook *On Becky Sloan's Twitter icon, he can be seen along with Becky and the heads of the other puppets *On Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2 - TIME, he is seen on a wanted sign for 1906 pound sterlings when the puppets visited the Victorian era, this could mean he is a criminal *His last name could be Gribbleston since his father's last name is Gribbleston *He is known to fans as Manny or Donnie *In the first Don't Hug Me I'm Scared, he didn't wear socks or shoes and he didn't have long hair until he transformed *He was given the name "Yellow Guy" by Becky Sloan *It could be possible that he will be wearing different shoes on Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3 since a picture of him wearing different shoes *He the first puppet Becky Sloan has created *Fans often make theories that Red Guy and Bird Puppet are Yellow Guy's legal guardians, as his father doesn't appear to live with them. *In the first episode, he was shown painting the clown with his left hand but in the Kickstarter description for Don't Hug Me I'm Scared, he is right handed. It could be possible that Yellow Guy is ambidextrous. *He is the only character in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared that actually has on-screen family members. His only family member so far being Roy, his father. Whether or not he has a mother or why Roy doesn't live with them is unknown, as most fans depict Yellow Guy to be a child. Quotes "How do you get the idea?" "I might paint a picture of a clown." "Yeah?" "Green!" "What's the time?" "I'm friends with my dad!" "M-My dad is...a com-...Computer!" "It's 20 past day, there's fish on my tray." "And when will it stop?" "Is time even real? Does anyone know?" "Aghh! MAKE IT STOP!" "A little baby pigeon..." "Huh? I feel tingly..." "But, what is love? Is it in the sky?" "Because I'm hungry!" "I don't understand..." "I love you too, Furry Boy." "I love this tree and I love this stick!" "For... me?" Category:Characters Category:Puppets Category:Main Characters Category:Costumed Characters Category:Gribblestons Category:Males Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared Category:Animated Characters Category:3D Characters